


Poison Speed

by kingkjdragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Anal Sex, Large Cock, M/M, Oral Sex, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-19 21:31:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11322141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingkjdragon/pseuds/kingkjdragon
Summary: A naruto Insert with Rian and Kelly





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on my main server of discord if you are interested in pitching ideas or getting help writing your own fic https://discord.gg/GUnmaAB
> 
> Come to my rp server for plain old smutty fun https://discord.gg/T9stsak

Kelly was a unique student he was a shinobi in training with a powerful ability he could turn into Miasma and control poison.

Rian was a quiet boy, but underneath that quiet facade, he hid a dark and sadistic side. He was a shinobi in training with a bloodline known as velocity break.  
These two boys were friends and trained together since they were able to use combo attacks at a young age.

Rian sighed as he stood next to Kelly in their class, today was the day that they were to spar with their fellow classmates. "This is a waste of time." Said, Rian, as he watched two civilian children try and make their little scuffle look like a fight.  
"well you could put the stuck up students in their place or maybe the instructors will spar with us," Kelly said bored.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Said, Rian, as he watched two girls "fight" if a fight was a hair pulling competition. "I would rather put that Uchiha in his place." Rian's left eye flashed. "At my feet begging for mercy."  
Kelly rolled his eyes and muttered "you would like him begging for something else"

Rian just chuckled. "Oh? And like you would like to have a few of your own begging for something." He teased poking Kelly's forehead.  
"Well looks like we are up I am facing Naruto," Kelly said as he moved to the ring and took a defensive stance since Mizuki tried to put Naruto up against students that would hurt him.

"And I get the Uchiha." Rian's eye gleamed a golden color as he clenched his hand into a fist. "This is gonna be fun~" he purred as he moved into the second ring and took up his own stance, Sasuke smirked and enters his own stance. 

"Begin!" Called Mizuki!

Kelly took it easy on Naruto merely blocking each attack and giving pointers since he had a soft spot for the blonde.

Rian, on the other hand, held nothing back, he blocked or dodged Sasuke's attacks with ease and when he saw his moment he struck like a cobra, wailing on the boy with an assortment of kicks and few punches.  
Kelly finally caught Naruto in a hold that had their crotches pressed against each other as the blonde struggled.

Rian ducked under Sasuke's attack and flipped onto his hands and spun, kicking Sasuke in the face before mule kicking him to the ground. When the black-haired male tried to stand Ran was right there pinning him to the ground with his knees pressing Sasuke's hands to the floor and Rian's crotch in his face.  
"Okay, you two that is enough" Iruka called and dismissed class reminding everyone that the Graduation test was tomorrow.

Rian smirked as he patted Sasuke's face. "Better luck next time Uke-chan~" he whispered in Sasuke's ear as he stood and back flipped landing near the exit.  
"You need to practice Ruto, My offer is still open," Kelly said as he helped Naruto up and headed to meet Rian hoping that his hard cock would not be noticed.

Rian looked back at the blond and then at Kelly. "Dare I say that you enjoyed your little sparring match with the blond?" He asked as he crossed his arms behind his head.  
"Nothing little about him," Kelly said with a blush on his cheeks as he lead the way home see Rian lived with Kelly in the complex owned by Kelly's mother

"Oh~" purred Rian. "Someone felt up their partner during a match? Ara, Ara, how bold of you Kelly~" laughed Rian as he walked next to him.  
"Oh please, I saw how much you enjoyed pinning Uke-chan under your crotch" Kelly shot back as they entered the small three bedroom house.

Rian gave him a sadistic smile. "Ara, Ara, I can't help it Uke-chan looks so good~ when he's pinned beneath me and that blush." A shudder went through Rian's body. "Oh~ I want to see him just as red as a cherry"  
Kelly chuckled and started stripping off his clothes

Rian, on the other hand, crashed on the couch rolling over to lay on his stomach. "So you think your little blond will pass?" He asked  
"Well if he wears the good luck charm I gave him it will help," Kelly said as he moved to the bathroom and started filling the tub with hot water.

"Good luck charm?" Asked Rian as he moved towards the bathroom and stood near the doorway. "And what is this charm if I may ask? A kiss~"  
"Oh, just a chakra blocker seal that will keep Mizuki-Teme from cheating Ruto," Kelly said bending over to gather supplies.

Rian smirked and blurred out of sight for a brief second and a smack was heard through the room as he reappeared by the door like he had never moved. "Such a bold move."  
"Want to join me for a soak?" Kelly asked smirking back at Rian.

"Thought you'd never ask," Rian said as he stripped out of his clothes and moves towards the bath.  
Kelly let Rian in first then sat on his lap and leaned on the dark skinned boy's chest and asked: "who do you want to be our teammate?"

Rian sighed as he relaxed in the tub. "As much as I would love to have my dear sweet Uke-chan, I feel like our dear blond would suit us better, no ninja other than a Kage have been able to avoid ANBU like he can."  
"True but if we do end up with him we will ask him to move in I mean you saw his apartment" Kelly said as he lifted his ass slightly.

Rian nodded and slid his hands under the water toward and groped Kelly's ass. "I agree, the poor dear." He said as his hands moved towards Kelly's hole and pushed a finger inside. "No one deserves to live like that."  
Kelly moaned in bliss his eyes sliding shut as his hole opened easily.

Rian smirked. "I bet if he did move in you would love to have him in here, he could play with your cock." Rian's free hand moved to Kelly's cock. "He could jerk you off or use that mouth of his to suck you off, I bet he's good at it seeing how he swallows down ramen."  
Letting out a groan at the thought Kelly pushed down on the finger in his hole.

"He could take your dick down to the base and just suck you off from there." Whispered Rian into his ear, his one finger became two as he swirled them around inside. "I bet you would love it if you two sixty-nined and he forced that cock of his into your mouth making you choke on it."  
"Ah, Yeeeessss" moaned Kelly his 6-inch cock hard in the warm water.

Rian chuckled. "I wonder, he has such massive chakra reserves that mean he can go for hours~" purred Rian as his own 8-inch cock stood at attention. "Him plowing your hole for hours on end and he could stuff you full of cum."  
"Oh fuck" Kelly groaned eagerly to be used.

Rian gave a loud purr and pulled his fingers out and thrust in. "Hey, maybe he and I could double stuff you." He gripped Kelly's hips. "Pound you from behind while he fucks from the front, maybe we could spilt roast you." And he thrust back into Kelly's hole.  
Kelly moaned loudly his hips jerking as the cock filled him up.

Rian chuckled as he thrust into Kelly's ass, he forced chakra into his hand and grilled Kelly's cock and began to jerk him off. "Such a slutty hole."  
"Quit Teasing" Kelly moaned bouncing harder on the thick cock his own leaking pre.

Rian laughed and moved so he could bend Kelly over the tub wall. "As you wish~," he said and gripped Kelly's hips and began to slam into Kelly's ass.  
Kelly moaned loudly as his orgasm built to the breaking point.

"Go on Kelly." Said, Rian, as he increased his speed."Cum!" He said slapping Kelly's ass once again.  
Kelly spasmed and shot his thick load of cum with no more prodding.

Rian moaned as he gave a few more thrust before erupting into Kelly's ass filling him with his own thick load of cum.

 

TIMESKIP TO Teams 

Rian and Kelly walked into class and smiled as they saw the blond haired prankster sitting in the class, "well I'll be damned." Said Rian with a smirk as he and Kelly sat beside him.  
Iruka stood up and called teams out " Team 7 is Rian, Kelly, and Naruto, your Sensei is Kakashi Hatake" 

Rian was slightly disappointed but he was happy to be on a team with two of his friends. "Alright, team badass is together." He chuckled.  
"Naruto would you like to come to our place for home-made Ramen?" Kelly asked as they were dismissed for lunch.

Naruto's eyes turned into stars. "You betcha Kelly-chan." Said the brightly smiling blond. Rian shot Kelly a look with a smirk.  
Kelly quickly made lunch and served it with a smile as they all chatted.

"Wow, this is really good Kelly-chan!" Said Naruto as he slurped down his ramen. Rian chuckled as he ate his own serving. 

"Enjoy it all you want Naru, this is Kelly's special recipe." The dark skinned boy said with a giggle.  
"I wish I could eat like this every meal," Naruto said a little down.

Rian frowned before smiling. "Ya know Naru, Kelly and I were taking and we were wondering if you wanted to stay with us?"  
"We have the room and we are a team now so it would make a lot of sense" Kelly added as he finished his own food and moved to the office to retrieve the file he had copied from the Hokage's office about the Jonin taking teams.

Naruto was silent as he looked down at his bowl. "Y-you both really want me to move in." He asked quietly almost afraid he had heard them wrong. 

Rian smiled softly and hugged him. "Naruto, we are serious, we want you to live with us." Naruto was still as Rian hugged him before slowly he closed his arms around him and hugged back, Rian felt his shirt was getting wet but he didn't care he let the blond cry in his arms.  
"Besides this would be a waste if you did not move in Kelly said opening the third bedroom door that was off the kitchen it was done in a dark blue, black with a burnt orange bed set in the middle, a new set of shuriken and kunai, and a new outfit in Naruto's size on the bed.

Naruto had a wave of fresh tears falling down his cheeks as he ran over and hugged Kelly nuzzling his chest. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" He said furiously. He looked up into Kelly's eyes and smiled.  
"No problem Ruto," Kelly said wiping the tears away and adding "Now let's learn about our sensei"

Rian had found a photo of their sensei. "Ara, Ara~" he purred his eyes sparkling with interest. "Our sensei, such a handsome fellow."  
"And he has a nice Mission record, He is a former Anbu, a student of the Fourth, but it warns hear he has lost multiple people throughout his life," Kelly said looking over the details.

"Lost multiple people eh." Said, Rian, as his hand came up to cover his left eye. "Guess he and I can bond over something then." He said  
Naruto was stuttering as his cheeks were bright red and he clutched a paper and pics.

"Hm." Said, Rian, as he looked at the blond. "Naru what's wrong? You find something?."  
"Oh I think Ruto found the physical complete with photos and measurements," Kelly said inwardly cheering that his crush was gay.

Rian's eyes shined. "Come one Naru~" whined Rian. "Share the details I want to know." He said eagerly. Rian was a verse, he was top or bottom, but his bottom half was a bit of a size queen.  
"He is 13 inches soft" Naruto managed to say adding in a whisper " an inch bigger than me"

Rian's eyes went wide and he felt his mouth water. "Wait, you said an inch bigger~" purred Rian as he gazed upon Naruto's form.  
"After the meeting Rian," Kelly said seeing the best location to meet their sensei and sending Naruto to change.

Rian licked his lips. "Oh, a handsome sensei who's 13 inches." Rian's body shook with pleasure as a moan escaped him and he fell back onto the couch. "Oh yes~"  
Shortly After Kelly lead the team to the Memorial Stone and said "Kakashi-Sensei I know you are here" 

Appearing in a swirl of leaves was Kakashi, his ever-present orange book I front of his face. "Well, it seems like you three aren't as dumb as I thought."  
"Well, Info is what can make or break a mission" Kelly replied with a smirk.

Unknown to the three Kakashi had a smirk under his mask. "Well, I guess I can give you credit." He snapped his book shut. "Seeing as how you're here now. What say we start the team test."  
"Sure Sensei," Kelly said as he got ready to move

Rian smiled as he settled into a different stance this one putting him on all fours, his left eye gleaming. "This is gonna be fun." 

Naruto smirked and took out a kunai and held it at the ready. "Bring it on!"  
"Only two of you will pass," Kakashi said as he held up two silver bells.

Rian gave him a feral grin. "Then you better not blink!" He vanished and reappeared in the air before Kakashi his foot pulled back for a spinning kick to his head.  
Kelly went for an Uppercut while Naruto tried to strike his chest.

The three attacks hit Kakashi but he puffed into a wooden log. "Well, I never did say go." Said Kakashi from behind the three.  
"no, but we win," Kelly said as he held up an orange book.

Kakashi's eyes widen. "Wha-how!" He said as he checked his kunai pouch.  
"Simple I am the Poison Body Master," Kelly said turning one hand to light purple smoke.

Kakashi narrowed his eye. "Clever very clever." He said. "I guess now you'll want the bells? But who gets one and who leaves the team?"

"No we all pass or I melt the book and the rest of your collection in your apartment," Kelly said his hand turning from smoke to a liquid that hissed when it fell to the ground.  
Ok ok!" Said Kakashi as he held his hands up. "Alright, you pass just don't burn the book!" He cried falling to his knees. Rian looked at him and licked his lips and moaned.

Kelly sighed and said "Let's head home to talk this over"

Kakashi nodded and moved near them and then they all vanished in a swirl of leaves and appeared in Rian, Naruto and Kelly's house.  
"Now let's do introductions," Kelly said as he moved to make tea.

"Well my name is Kakashi, my likes are none of your business, my dislikes not that you need to know." He then held his chin. "As for my dreams, nothing ou need to know."  
"We read your file," Kelly said as he served the piping hot tea.

Kakashi sweat dropped. "Ok then blonde your turn."  
Naruto replied as expected, up until his dream, "I want to be loved"

Rian pulled the blond into a hug and cuddled him. "Oh dear Naru you are loved."  
Kelly moved and pulled Naruto into a kiss and said "Do not doubt that for a moment"

Underneath his mask, Kakashi smiled softly. "Well, then Mr. Poison why don't you go."  
"I love to cook and make new poisons. I also love to take baths with Rian and maybe Naruto, My dream is to stop the one other poison body user that gives me a bad name" Kelly said and adding "Oh I also love to suck cock"

Kakashi gave him a one-eyed blink, and Naruto turned atomic red to the point steam blew out his ears. "I love to train, I love to read, I like practicing with my blood line and leading and using new abilities, I like bathing with Kelly and possibly the two of you in the future. My dream....is to find the son of a bitch who killed my clan and rip him apart." He then paused. "And I love to suck and fuck and be fucked."  
"Now we have a surprise for you two it cost a fortune but we have an onsen and training ground in our basement," Kelly said as he moved to a blank wall and revealed a door.

Naruto went wide eyed. "No what how do you fit that in your basement!" Naruto said excitedly!  
Kakashi was just as amazed as he knew how expensive the Seals required would be.

"Now Naruto as our new guest you get to go for free." Rian turned his gleaming eyes to their sensei. "But you dear Kakashi' need to pay a fee~"  
"Come on Naruto lets go start training," Kelly said pulling the blonde into the basement and leaving Rian and Kakashi alone.

Rian smirked. "Well sensei what's it gonna be?" He asked as he leaned back against the couch.  
"Are you really going to make me?" Kakashi asked with a bit of disbelief.

Rian gave him a smirk and licked his lips. "Oh indeed I am dear sensei~"  
Kakashi freed his soft cock and muttered "Little blackmailing Perverts"

"Oh yes,~" purred Rian as he dropped to his knees and took Kakashi's cock into his hand and took the tip into his mouth swirling his tongue around the head.  
Kakashi showed how strong his will was by remaining stoic the entire time his cock was being sucked by his student.

Rian saw this and knew he had to kick it up a notch. He pulled back to the tip then slid all the way down on his sensei's cock and into his throat.  
"Hn you must Practice a lot," Kakashi said deciding to end it fast by face-fucking his student.

Rian smirked and used his bloodline to force his sensei to remain still. He then slowly began to Bob his head up and down.  
Letting out a light moan Kakashi's balls drew up to unleash his cum.

Rian pulled back and swallowed it all. "Wow for a famous shinobi your such a quick shot."  
"Oh I chose to cum that fast I could have held out for a week," Kakashi said as he moved to put his cock away.

Rian smirked. "A challenge~ I like it." He purred as he gripped Kakashi's cock. "I do so love a challenge~," he said as he grinds against his sensei.  
"Sorry, but I paid the Price," Kakashi said as he finished putting his cock away and started down the stairs.  
Rian appeared and latched himself onto Kakashi's back. "Oh, you did dear sensei but make no mistake one way or another I will get you to cum just from me alone." He said to him. 'Even if I have to ask Kelly for that special little project of his.'  
As Kakashi entered the basement he had to ask "How did you boys afford this it looks like half the size of The Forest of death.

"A little of this, a little of that." Said, Rian, as he let his hands moved underneath his sensei's jacket and explore his muscles underneath.  
"Does not hurt that I can control poisons in blood and draw them out" Kelly called from where he and Naruto were training shirtless.

"And the fact my blood line lets me move faster than anyone can track." Said, Rian, as he detached himself from his sensei's back. "Ah~ the sounds of their screams are music to my ears and get my motor going~"  
Kakashi realized something and said "You are Doku the one that makes the poisons for Anbu" pointing at Kelly.

"Well, Kelly seems he figured out who you are." Said, Rian, as he began to do a few stretches.  
"Yeah also Rian show them the Trick I mastered to surprise Enemies," Kelly said moving closer and standing open to let Rian launch a killing blow.

Rian's eye shined as he gained a sadistic smile. "This is the end for you!" He blurred forward and reappeared in front of Kelly body cloaked in chakra, he spun around and slammed a devastatingly powerful kick to Kelly's body, a shockwave shot out his back followed up by a beam of chakra.  
Kelly fell back looking completely dead even to Kakashi's trained eyes and Naruto's horrified ones.

"You killed him!" Screamed Naruto in horror as he moved to go near Kelly to try and save him. Rian held him back. "Alright Kelly enough playing before our little, blond has a heart attack."  
Miasma formed behind Kakashi and revealed a naked Kelly as the dead body melted away into smoke "Boo" Kelly said.  
"Sweet Kami!" Cried Kakashi as he spun around. "Wha-but how?! You were dead!" Screamed Naruto as he tried to comprehend what just happened.  
"Secret Technique Suicide Miasma, it is a second nature Jutsu that turns me into invisible Miasma and forms a miasma clone in the shape I would be if the attack connected" Kelly explained.

Naruto's sad expression turned into one of joy. "Sugoi! That is so freaking cool!" He called as he jumped up and down in joy. Rian smirked. "You think that was cool you should see one of my special moves."  
"Not in here" Kelly ordered as he stood naked and got back to training.

"Ok come on this one is safe to use indoors." He said smiling even as his left eye shined.  
Kelly pointed to a crater in one of the walls and said "No"

Rian gave Kelly a smirk. "Sorry k but this one will happen so don't blink." His eye shined and chakra came off his body in a miasma-like form. "Cause you'll miss it." He said as he noticed everyone around him was moving in slow motion. He smirked and walked over to Kakashi with an idea in mind.  
"Really," Kelly said in the form of a cloud of Miasma" As he knew what Rian was going to do.

"What did you expect me to do, I can speed myself up to the point everything moves in slow motion." Said Rian with a pout. "Now you wanna help me strip him down or not."  
"I Can't you know I am gas in this speed," Kelly said as he suggested also stripping Naruto.

Rian giggled as he stripped Kakashi naked and gripped his cock and began to jerk him off. "Let's see how he likes this." He said before moving behind him and smacking his ass ten times on each cheek.  
Kelly sighed and let Rian have his fun.

Once he made sure Kakashi's cheeks were fully red and his cock was leaking from him jerking him off. He moved back. "This one will be good."  
"Sorry I am out of Time in this speed," Kelly said before he to froze naked and Rian was the only one moving.  
Rian smirked as he moved back near Kelly and released his power to watch the fireworks.  
Kelly took a moment to admire Rian's work before commenting "No Toys?"

"Oh, those will be next time." He said smirking. "This one was just a little test run slash payback."  
"Well, he is not easily embarrassed" Kelly pointed out while moving to calm Naruto down.

Rian giggled. "And he will be coming and feeling my spanking in....3....2...1"  
"Ah" Moaned Kakashi as he felt the spanking.

"Ara, Ara" giggled Rian. "Looks like someone likes to be spanked such a naughty sensei."


	2. Chapter 2

Kelly smiled as he relaxed with Naruto in the Onsen he slowly shifted closer to the blond

Rian himself was letting out a cat like purr as he was enjoying the water. "Ha~ this is the life." He moaned.  
"what do you think of this Kakashi-Sensei?" Kelly asked with a blush as Naruto pulled him close.

Kakashi sat next to Rian giving him a mild glare from that prank he had played earlier. "I must admit this would be the perfect place to come and relax after missions."  
"Plus the healing waters help a lot," Kelly said as he leaned on Naruto's chest.

"Ara, Ara." Giggled Rian as he saw how close the two were. "Seems the two of you are certainly getting comfortable~" he teased.  
Blushing Kelly turned and said "Just for that no after soak massage for you"

Rian let out a whine. "But Kelly." He said pouting giving him the puppy dog pout. "You know how I love those massages."  
"Nope only Ruto and Kakashi get one today," Kelly said sticking his tongue out at Rian.

Rian whined again. "Please, I promise I won't tease you again." He loved massages after using the Onsen it felt just too good to pass up.  
"Maybe after I am done with them" Kelly relented as he stood up naked and pulled Kakashi to the Massage table that was set up near the onsen.

Kakashi laid down on the table. "Hm, I have been meaning to get a massage for a while." Said the silver haired male as he relaxed on the table.  
Slowly Kelly started rubbing Kakashi's back using special purified oils that only he could make thanks to his bloodline.

Kakashi shivered lightly as he felt Kelly moves his hands on his back. "Haaa." He sighed softly feeling years of tension slowly ease away.  
"These oils help with a lot of stuff sensei, ranging from Chakra Flow to removing any toxins in your system," Kelly said as his hands slipped down towards Kakashi's ass

Kakashi just let out another moan as he felt his body finally relaxing even more.  
Skipping over Kakashi's ass Kelly moved to massage the older males toned legs working the oil in and gliding to his feet.

Kakashi's legs twitched as he felt Kelly work them and his feet. "Aaah~"  
Moving back up Kelly drizzled the oil over the round ass and started working it in.

"Aaah." Moaned Kakashi as he felt his ass being massaged. "Ooh e-easy there."  
"Do you want me to move to the front?" Kelly asked as he worked the cheeks apart.

"I-I'm sure that would b-be appreciated." Kakashi moaned as he felt his cock rubbing against the table.  
Rolling Kakashi over Kelly wiped his hands clean and pulled out a lotion bottle to massage the man's face.

Kakashi closed his eyes let Kelly do his work.  
The lotion absorbed into Kakashi's skin and Kelly moved back to using the oil on the well-defined pecs of his instructor.

"Y-your really good w-with your hands k-Kelly." Moaned Kakashi. "I m-must say I-I'm impressed."  
"Thank you Sensei," Kelly said working down to the hard cock of his teacher.

"Aaaah~" gasped Kakashi as he felt his cock throb in his student's hand. "Ooh s-so good."  
"Do you want me to take care of this?" Kelly asked as he stroked the cock.

"I-if you could." Said Kakashi. "W-wouldn't help if I walked around with a hard on." He said closing his eyes and leaning back.  
"How do you want me to do it," Kelly asked as he leaned in and placed a kiss on the tip of the cock.

"Well, how about you surprise me." Said Kakashi with an eye smile. "Show me what you got."  
Lowering his mouth Kelly took the cock into his throat and worked his fingers over the dangling nuts.

Kakashi moaned as his nails dug into the table and his feet and toes flexed. "Aaaah~" sighed the jonin.  
Bobbing his head Kelly worked the shaft doing his best to coax Kakashi to an orgasm.

Kakashi gritted his teeth under his mask as he felt his orgasm approach, and with a grunt, he thrust his hips upward into Kelly's mouth and let out his load of cum.  
Gulping down the cum Kelly moaned at the flavor, when he had drunk it all he pulled back placed a kiss on the tip of the softening cock and said "Thank you Sensei that was delicious can you send Naruto over next"

Naruto and Rian had watched the whole ordeal and Rian had a gleam in his eyes. "Ahuahuh~" he giggled. "Go on Naru your turn~" blushing Naruto made his way to the table as Kakashi reentered the water. Naruto hopped on the table laying on his back.  
"Ruto I have a special oil that should help your Chakra control," Kelly said as he started massaging his crushes back and taking his time to work out every ounce of stress in the blonde's back.

"Aaaah~" moaned the blond as he had never had a massage before let alone any physical contact beyond a hug or Iruka patting his head. "Ha ha ha!"  
Repeating the same process Kelly showed gentleness to the blonde as he worked his body over.

Naruto's body was racked with shivers as moans and whines escaped his mouth. "Ah ah ah~" the blond felt his cock slowly getting hard as he began to rock against the table.  
Finishing his back Kelly flipped Naruto over and did his front at the end asking him "Do you want me to take care of this?"

"Y-yes~ k-Kelly please~" begged Naruto as his cock was so hard that it hurt. "Please!" He whined.  
"How do you want me to do it?" Kelly asked once more as he stilled his hand.

"P-please suck me off Kelly! Please! I'm so hard it hurts!" Cried the blond as he was shivering in lust.  
Swallowing the 12-inch shaft Kelly started to hum around the thick cock knowing it would not take much to finish the blonde off.

Naruto arched his back. "Kelly!" Cried the blond as he came shooting his massive load into Kelly's mouth.  
Kelly moaned loudly his own cock throbbing as he gulped down the massive load of cum.

Naruto panted as he fell back on the table. "S-so g-good." Moaned Naruto as he painted his cheeks flushed from his sudden orgasm.  
"Amazing that was the best Cum I have Ever tasted," Kelly said as he placed a kiss on Naruto's head and sent him to the water so Rian could have his turn.

Rian giggled as he passed by a blushing Naruto. "Ara, Ars such a cute little blush you have there Naru~" cooed the dark skinned boy as he laid off the table.  
"I think you could use a Deep Tissue Massage Rian," Kelly said with a smirk.

Rian looked practically giddy. "Oh yes~ I've been dying for one of those." He purred.  
Using stronger motions Kelly worked Rian over doing it with so much skill that Rian was on edge the whole time.

"Aaah! Ooh! F-fuck~" moaned Rian as he was shivering and moaning. "G-god! K-Kelly!." Moaned Rian as he clawed at the floor. "Ooh~ fuck!"  
By the Time Kelly got to Rian's hard cock all it took was one stroke.

"Aaaaah!" Cried Rian as he came shooting his load all over himself and Kelly's hand.  
Leaving the boneless boy on the table Kelly moved to his teammates his hard cock pointing his way.

Naruto saw Kelly's cock and licked his lips. "Need a hand there Kelly-chan?" Asked Naruto as he moved out of the water.  
"Only If you want to Ruto-kun," Kelly said with a blush on his face.

Naruto gave Kelly his foxy smile and moved towards Kelly and dropped to his knees. He licked his lips and wrapped them around Kelly's cock taking it directly into his throat.  
Kelly moaned and leaned back only to bump into a firm chest.

Kakashi stood behind him began to caresses Kelly's nipples with his hands. Rian who had regained enough energy to move slid under Kelly and started to lick and suck on his balls.  
"Ah" Kelly moaned relaxing into Kakashi's strong arms.

"Just relax Kelly let us do all the work." Whispered Kakashi as he channeled chakra into his hands, not regular chakra but lightning chakra sending small jolts into Kelly's nipples. Naruto moaned around Kelly's cock sending a vibration through Kelly's cock, Rian giggled as he licked and sucked on Kelly's balls.  
Kelly was not able to last long before he was moaning out a warning and shooting a load down Naruto's throat.

Naruto moaned as he swallowed down Kelly's load, pulling back to the tip to get a taste of Kelly's cum.  
Panting Kelly smiled and said "I think we are now an official team" and muttered "need to get them to build a new room for sensei"

"Ara, Ara. This team will be so much fun." Laughed Rian as he nuzzled up to Kakashi and beamed at both Naruto and Kelly.  
"Let's go you all need your rest," Kakashi said hiding a smile as he felt safe opening up to these boys.

The three genin nodded and made way to their rooms, knowing that their future together was going to be a good one and their bond to never be broken.  
The next morning Kakashi arrived early to greet his team and let them know their first mission was to capture Tora who it turned out loved to visit Kelly since he took toxins out of animals.

Rian cooed at the kitty as Kelly let him hold him. "Aw, who's a cute little kitty~ you are yes you are." Tora purred and mewed in Rian's arms loving the soft touches and attention.  
"How did you tame the demon cat?" Kakashi asked truly amazed at his boys.

"Animals just love Kelly cause he can heal them from being poisoned, while they love me because I show the, the love and tender care that most of their owners have never shown them before," Rian said as tora nuzzled him.  
"Well we need to take Tora home," Kakashi said knowing Rian would chew out the Daimyo's wife for hurting Tora.

As if reading his sensei's mind Rian gave them all a sickly sweet smile. "Of course, I have a few words to give the Daimyo's wife about taking care of her pet." His left eye blazed with power.  
Sarutobi had to hold back a laugh as he witnessed a genin giving a lecture on how to hold a cat.

"And I swear to Kami! If I find tora with another bruise, or looking like he's been strangled, I will rip out your insides, use them to sting you to the ceiling and beat you with a fucking stick until you burst open spilling your guts all over the floor!" Lectured/Threatened Rian as Tora looked as smug as a cat could.  
The woman ran scared after that while Kelly bowed in apology to the laughing Third Hokage.

Naruto was on the floor laughing. "Oh, kami!" Laughed the blond as he had tears in his eye. "T-that was just too perfect!" He cried banging his fist on the ground. "I-I can't even breath!"  
"well, Kakashi It seems your team can skip the normal D-ranks," Sarutobi said happy to see Naruto smiling for real.

Kakashi hummed as he flipped a page in his book. "Hm, considering how well out team training has gone I agree, I say there ready for a C-rank."  
"Send in the client" Sarutobi ordered as he lit his pipe only for Kelly to move and say "No smoking If you must smoke use this" And repacked the pipe with herbs that produced smoke that could strengthen the body.

Walking into the room was an old man with a bottle of sake in his hand. "This is the best I get?!" He asked taking another drink. "A short blond, a kid who looks like he's about to go insane, and a third who looks like he spends more time on his back then on the ground."  
Kelly had to move to block Naruto, Rian and surprisingly Kakashi from strangling the client. Before walking up placing a hand on the man's chest and saying "Toxin removal" sobering the man in an instant.

The man blinked. "Holy hell what did you just do?" He asked as he felt less drunk then he usually felt.  
"Got rid of all the alcohol in your system now care to reevaluate our appearances since I can easily kill you and so can everyone in this room all 12 of us," Kelly said knowing the man could only see 4 people.

The man choked on his own saliva. "Er. My names Tazuna! The super bridge builder and it is your job to escort me back to my home and make it back safely." Said Tazuna pointing at himself.  
"That is better now meet us at the gate in 2 hours we need to pack," Kelly said smiling, not noticing the dumbfounded look on his sensei's face.

"How?" Asked Kakashi as they walked out the room.  
"I think it was when he stopped you from killing the client," Sarutobi said taking a puff of the herb-packed pipe and adding "Can you have him send a crate of these herbs to me I will pay of course"

Naruto laughed. "Of course old man! Kelly-chan can whip up a crate of that stuff in no time." He said smiling. "He's super smart and talented."  
Kelly had already gotten the bags packed and had three extra ones sealed in scrolls by the time the rest of the team got there.

Rian and Naruto were absolutely giddy. "We're going on a mission! A mission!" The two cheered and did a little dance of joy. "This is gonna be so exciting!"  
Kelly smiled and locked up the house and headed to run an errand before meeting them at the gate.

They found Kakashi sitting there waiting for them, Tazuna was there as well looking a bit nervous. "Well, my cute little genin are we ready for our first C-rank mission?" Rian and Naruto gave him nods as they were both ready to go.  
"Yep," Kelly said passing out the packs and warning everyone the weapons were coated in neurotoxin to paralyze enemies.

Rian hearing this grinned his eye gleaming. "Only paralyzes them that's too bad." He licked his lips. "I was looking forward to hearing them scream and beg for mercy~"  
"Rian lets go," Kelly said as the team left the village.


	3. Wave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be the start of a few major things that will be used a lot

Kelly lead the group and easily chatted saying "If everyone does well on the mission I will give a full deep tissue massage to get the post-mission kinks out"

The three all perked up at the mention of getting massages from Kelly, Naruto blushed as he felt his pants tighten, Kakashi's single visible eye gained a perverted gleam, Rian physically shivered in pleasure at the mere thought.  
Travel was peaceful for the first day, they stopped and using an earth Jutsu Kakashi knew made a dugout that would keep bandits away and let the team rest in warmth.

Rian had his eyes closed and his hand to the ground, using his ability he was tracking any form of movement outside of their area. "We've got two wild ones hidden within a genjutsu."  
"Capture at least one for interrogation dispose of the other if necessary," Kelly said getting a look of approval from Kakashi and a sweat from the client.

Rian's eyes opened and his left eye gleamed. "Is torture acceptable~?" he asked as he gained a blush in his face and licked his lips. Naruto moved away from Rian shivering in a bit of fear.  
"Ruto I know it is hard but it is our job," Kelly said calming down the blond and moving into position. In a blur the chains wrapped around his body.

"Gotcha!" Called two figures as the jumped from the shadows, they were the demon brother Mizu and Gozu they two landed behind Kelly. "One down!" They called as they yanked on their chains.  
Kelly's body fell to the ground ripped to shreds by the chains, his clothes destroyed as well.

Rian's eye particularly flared forming a glowing flame-like aura around it, Naruto's eyes widen in anger and fear as did Kakashi's. "Kelly!" Called the blond.

"You're next!" Called the brothers as they charged the blond. Before they could their chain was pinned to the ground and Rian appeared behind Mizu. "....Wanna play!" He giggled as his foot lashed out cloaked in chakra and slammed into Mizu's spin with a sickening snap.

He vanished again and appeared behind Gozu and flipped slamming a heel dropkick to his head slamming him into the ground. Kakashi reacted and tied them up making sure the wire cut into their skin.  
"Nice acting guys," Kelly said fading into view naked and moving to pull out his pack only to stop and glare at Rian.

Rian gave him an innocent look. "What? You never answered my question." He said as he kicked the brothers knocking them down and stepped on Mizu's crotch.  
"No Rian where are my clothes and why is the prank outfit you gave me in my pack" Kelly demanded pulling out an outfit made of skin-tight leather that would leave nothing to the imagination.

Rian closed his eyes smiling the image of a halo appearing over his head. "Ara, Ara, your clothes seem to have vanished, I was sure I put them on the bed next to your bag." He said as the halo shined over him.....hiding the devil tail behind him. "I must have mixed them up."  
"Did you at least pack the powder?" Kelly asked exasperated with Rian.

Reaching behind him he pulled out a small container. "But of course." He said giggling.  
Sighing Kelly got dressed and moved to the side letting Kakashi and Rian interrogate the prisoners with the simple order "No killing"

Rian pouted and Kakashi patted his head like some sort of pet. "Now boys~" purred Rian in a sugar sweet voice. "You tried to harm what we three." He said gesturing to him, Naruto and Kakashi. "Care for and hold dear and I can't have that, now." Rian's eye glowed again and he licked his lips. "Do you want to scream~"  
It did not take long to get the whole story out of them and Kelly moved closer to the two saying "Naruto kill him it is best to do your first kill now and I am changing the poisons on our weapons" as he nicked his prisoners cheek it turned green as the poison went to work killing him in a matter of 5 minutes.

Naruto gulped and moved closer to Gozu who glared at him. "You think you scare me?!" He spat at Naruto who narrowed his eyes. "I like killing, I love it when they beg for mercy and I cut them apart!" He moved closer. "And the friend of yours, ha! If you were all dead I would have had some fun with him!" That did it with a single stap to his jugular the poison seeped into Gozu and killed him while he screamed.  
Moving closer Kelly pulled Naruto to him and soothed him as he dealt with his first kill.

Rian frowned but not because he saw Kelly hugging Naruto. No. It was because he remembers when he had witnessed a killing, memories started to rise to the surface, the screams, the blood spilling, flashes of light, and the sounds of his mother's dying screams, and his own as he held her dead body.  
"We will camp here for the night I need to give you all the antidote to the poison so nothing happens, " Kelly said with finality and whispered, "there will be a special reward for you Ruto-kun when we get home."

Naruto looked up at Kelly and nodded with a blush on his face. Rian for a brief second had a sneer on his face before it was replaced by his same sadistic look. "I'm going to scout the ground for any other ninja or traps, or even dinner." With a single heel spin, he was gone.  
Kelly followed behind and said "Rian calm down I know it hurts" as he wrapped his arms around the dark skinned boy.

Rian's body vibrated small arcs if lightning arching over his hands. "I can't help it." He said as he had his eyes closed. "Every time I close my eyes I see that bastard standing over his body, his sword piercing my mother's heart and ripping her chest open." He trembled more. "I hate him so much."  
The sound of leather hitting the ground was heard behind Rian as Kelly said: "I know, now take your reward."

Rian turned around and licked his lips. "Oh~ my reward you say." He giggled. "Don't mind if I do~"  
Kelly blushed but let Rian do as he pleased knowing he needed to let his stress out.

Rian moved in a flash and latched onto Kelly's nipples while his right hand moved to play with Kelly's cock, running his thumb over the slit and digging his nail into it.  
Biting his lip Kelly stifled his moans even as his hips bucked.

Rian purred as he vanished again and appeared behind Kelly cupping his ass cheeks and spreading them. He nuzzled Kelly's neck and rubbed his clothed erection against Kelly's ass as his right hand reached around and started jerking Kelly off.  
Leaning back on Rian Kelly moaned and whispered "we have an audience" as he saw the flash of silver and yellow. Kakashi had to hold his nose to keep it from bleeding as he wondered what upset Rian so bad, Naruto was forcing the client to keep his eyes away from the couple while being beet red.

Rian smirked. "Let them watch~," he said as he jerked Kelly off faster, ever five strokes he would squeeze Kelly's cock and grind against his ass. "I know it gets you excited to have an audience~" he leaned down and bit lightly in Kelly's neck.  
Kelly was panting as Rian worked him to an orgasm his voice sounding like little mewls of pleasure.

Rian's purred as he unzipped the front of his pants and began to hump against Kelly's ass faster and faster as he jerked him off at the same speed, he was moaning in Kelly's ear.  
"Ah Riiii-an" Kelly moaned as he felt his orgasm erupt covering the hand stroking him in cum.

Rian gave his own moan as he came spraying his cum all over Kelly's back. Pulling his hand to his mouth he licked his hand and fingers clean of Kelly's cum. "Delicious~" he purred sucking on his fingers.  
Turning back to Rian, Kelly stole a kiss and said "I hope you are ready for what is to come, All of you"

The three nodded, the latter two with their own hard cocks pressing against their pants. "Alright, guys rest up." Said Kakashi. "For Tomorrow we keep moving."

 

The next day they arrived in Wave everyone was ready for the next attack since they knew Gato would not give up easily.

Rian on the other hand suddenly froze his eyes zipping around the area. "Somethings wrong." He said as his eye flared.  
A huge Zanbato came flying out of the woods aiming to kill all of them at once, but thanks to Rian's ability to stop Momentum the sword dropped harmlessly into Kelly's hand.

"Well damn, I never thought someone would be able to stop my sword." Said a figure as he appeared on the edge of the river bank. "But then again I never thought I would see someone from that particular clan." He said eyeing Rian.  
"Rian how many targets," Kelly asked as his hand started slowly melting the handle of the sword.

Rian closed his eyes. "Well there's tall, emo and handsome, there's another one hiding off a few meters away in waiting." He said as he lowered himself onto all fours with his hands barely touching the ground and fingers bent like claws.  
"Kakashi-Sensei would you like to fight," Kelly asked turning to the side still in his leather outfit getting a wolf-whistle from Zabuza.

Kakashi nodded. "Well, Zabuza." Said Kakashi as he lifted up his headband and showed off his Sharingan. "Let's dance." The two clashed, without his sword Zabuza had to go with his fist, but even without his blade, he was still a dangerous and managed to trap Kakashi in the water prison jutsu.  
"My turn then," Kelly said moving fast to attack, each blow leaving behind a small paralytic poison.

Zabuza found his arms slowly being paralyzed. "Damnit!" He said as he Spartan kicked Kelly away. Rian appeared before him and slammed his own kick into his chest knocking him away. Zabuza skidded back across the water glaring at both Rian and Kelly. Flooding his arms with chakra he began to go through hand signs. "Suiton: Suishoha (Water Release: Water Colliding Wave)!" A massive wave, easily large enough to drown everyone in the vicinity, came crashing out from the sea and sped towards the two boys. Going wide-eyed Kelly turned to Rian who smirked.   
"This one's mine!" Chakra gathered at Rian's elevated leg before he swung it and kicked a wavy crescent of purplish-blue chakra at the wave. The blade of condense chakra flew through the air and to the shock of them all cleaved right through it. Rian had a smirk on his face and Kelly rolled his eyes before they widen.   
"Rian duck!" He called as both he and Rian performed simultaneous maneuvers as Kelly rolled under the blade and Rian back flipped over. Apparently, Zabuza had managed to make a water clone to retrieve his blade, while it succeeded Naruto managed to destroy it.   
Zabuza smirked as he held his blade glaring at the two before him. "You brats are gonna pay!" He hissed. The two gave each other matching smirks and nodded. Rian sent chakra into his hand and placed one on Kelly, who's body gained a brief glow. The two nodded and tensed their legs and took off leaving a massive trail of dust in their wake.   
The two seem to glide across the water and appeared in front of Zabuza and punched forward but he blocked it with his sword causing the water under them to distort and ripple, both boys jumped into the air and spun and raised their legs, Rian his right and Kelly his left for a double heel drop kick, but Zabuza was able to catch both their attacks causing the water to explode outward from the force.  
With a grunt, he spun around and hurled the two of them towards the trees on the land. Both flew through the air before flipping just as they were about to crash into a large tree the landed on their hands and pushed off causing a slight distortions in the air as they shot towards Zabuza with a quadruple double kick, Zabuza avoided the attack and the two crashed into the water creating a large wave that obscured them from his sight.   
Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around Zabuza's waist looking down he saw it was Kelly, who then in an impressive display of flexibility bent backward and duplexed him into the water head first, unfortunately, the "Zabuza" turned out to be a water clone mixed with a replacement.  
"Your mine!" He called as he appeared above Kelly his blade raised ready to split him in half. But he was stopped by the appearance of Rian jumped on top of Kelly's stomach on a handstand, and He then spins around rapidly to deliver a savage clawed kick to the face of the demon if the mist, he then moved on to his back in a break dance windmill, his feet kicking wildly slashing away at Zabuza's skin.   
Flipping off Kelly's stomach he lands on the water before Zabuza. Rian's left eye was steadily glowing dark purple at this point instead of just a flash this time, and with that, purple chakra radiated from his entire body as he started spinning and firing off kicks faster than anyone could keep track off. With every kick he threw, Rian shot purple chakra disks in every direction. "Velocity style: Breaking Wind Blade!"   
Eyes widening Zabuza was forced to use his blade to deflect or block as many of the disk as possible, but even then a number of them managed to tear into his body, causing splurge of blood to shoot out from where they hit. He was there for startled when Kelly appeared in his face both his hands pulled back glowing with a sickening green glow.   
"Poison style:" the glow then morphed into twin snake heads that had their mouths open and fangs barred. "Twin Viper Fist!" He slammed both into Zabuza's chest causing the man to arch forward and the grip on his sword to lessen. He flew back across the lake and his body was like a stone as it skipped and rolled across the ground before coming to a stop.   
He went to try to stand only for Rian to appear before him. "I don't think so." He said smirking as he bounced on his heel into a jump and slammed one last good lick to his face sending his flying back and crashing into a tree. 

In a flash, the battle was over as the hidden assailant removed Zabuza from the area.  
The next day they arrived in Wave everyone was ready for the next attack since they knew Gato would not give up easily.

Rian huffed. "Well, that's just not fair coming in and interrupting just as we were reaching the peak of the climax." He said  
A few days later Kelly was at the market wearing a plain kimono from Tsumi when the thugs patrolling the streets caught sight of him.

"Well well well what have we here?" Said one of the thugs as they came upon Kelly all of them smirking lustfully practically eye fucking Kelly,  
Kelly paid them no mind and continued his business until one grabbed his arm and yanked him back.

"Where the hell do you think your going bitch!" Snarled the one that had his arm and pulled Kelly close to him, his yellow teeth and bad breath in Kelly's face.  
"I suggest letting go of me now," Kelly said as he let a small poison slip into the skin of the thug that would take a few days to kill him.

The thug laughed as his buddies closed in. "And if we don't you little bitch?" He asked smacking Kelly's ass. "What are you going to do?"  
"Not me you have to worry about," Kelly said staring at his sensei who had appeared behind the thugs.

Suddenly the thugs all dropped to the ground with Kakashi standing there with his book in hand. "I would be very happy if you let go of my student." He said leaking killing intent.  
"Sensei we need to stay low so let's head back now," Kelly said leaning up to kiss the silver haired male.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask. "Yes yes we do but sometimes a little force is needed when things stop going the right way"  
It was a few days later when the Bridge was attacked and Kelly was stuck fighting Zabuza with a new Jutsu he made 'Dokuton: Mist Rapier' which mad a sword out of poison to attack and subdue Zabuza. 

Rian and Naruto were taking on Haku who has them trapped within his, 'Hidden Jutsu: Crystal Ice Mirrors' but Rian had countered with his own Jutsu. 'Vector style: Vector boost.' This let both him and Naruto increase their speed so that they could keep up with him.  
A sharp tapping sound was heard through the mist as Gato approached with an army of thugs.

"Gato! You little shit what the fuck are you doing here!" Growled Zabuza as he stopped fighting Kelly as Kakashi joined his side.  
"I am Here to kill all of you except that little slut that was fighting you," Gato said not noticing the glares he continued "He will make a nice sex slave even after he is used by all of my men I should still be able to get some money selling him"  
The bridge went dead silent. Then an unimaginable amount of killing intent washed over the bridge. Naruto had heard this and something in him snapped, his blue eyes turned scarlet red with cat-like pupils his whisker marks became more feral as red chakra came off him in waves and took the form of a fox.

Kakashi's Sharingan spun like crazy, as his own chakra spiked but it wasn't only blue chakra but it was silver chakra.

Rian's eye blazed to life, dark purple chakra blazing around him like a bound fire as he gave a sinister sadistic smile as he lowered down to all fours like a beast. 

The three all glared and snarled as one. "You are going to regret that!" They growled as one as they charged.  
"Kill them and bring me that slut I got a treat for him and something to wash it down," The ever cocky Gato said palming his stubby little cock.

The three blasted off from their spots and were like berserkers, Kakashi was spamming Jutsu's left and right, he then even used his Lighting Cutter to mow the bandits down.

Naruto and Rian worked together, they were a whirlwind of purple and red, both their hands having became clawed and they used them to rip out throats, rip apart chest, rip off limbs and Rian even ripped out a man's beating heart. 

It was a bloody massacre, and all for the fact Gato threatened to rape Kelly......what a foolish mistake he made.  
Kelly sighed and said "If you wanted I could get you two into the village to join"

Zabuza and Haku who had been watching the one-sided massacre looked at Kelly. "Where do we sign and how far do we need to stay away from them when they get pissed." Asked Haku as he saw Zabuza watch as Rian ripped a man's head off from his body spine and all coming out.


	4. Chapter 4

On the day the team returned to the Village Kelly had sent a messenger bird, to let the Hokage know the details.

Rian had his arms crossed behind his head and was whistled as they walked. "Ara, Ara, I wonder how dear Uke-kun has been." He said as he moved his hands and clapped them together. "I wanna see how strong he's become~"  
"Guys I have a surprise for you when we get home," Kelly said as they went in to meet the Hokage.

The three perked up, Kakashi's eye gleamed, Naruto blushed, Rian licked his lips. "Then let's get this meeting over quickly shall we?"  
It took only a little while before the Hokage assigned the two to Team 7 to be their guards. As they left The Hokage called out "Kelly I had them give you an upgrade on my tab"

This got Naruto and Kakashi's attention. "And upgrade?" Asked the blond as he scratched his head. "Kelly-chan what does he mean an upgrade? An upgrade to what?"  
"You will see in a moment," Kelly said as he made his way to their home.

Rian looked at Kelly. "Why do I get the feeling this was part of the surprise you told us about?"  
Stopping Kelly looked and said "Man he did give us a major upgrade" as he stared at the now 4 story house.

Rian's jaw dropped as did Naruto's. Kakashi whistled. "I must say Kelly that this is most impressive." He said as he flipped a page in his book.  
"I ordered an extra bedroom added to the house," Kelly said blushing hoping no one asked why he did it.

"May I ask just why there is an extra room attached?" Asked Naruto as he tilted his head like a fox. Rian looked at Kelly with a curious expression that had a small smirk.  
"For Sensei to move into," Kelly said his cheeks Scarlet red.

Rian had the biggest grin on his face and Kakashi looked surprised. "Y-you want me to move in?"  
"I figured it would make us closer as a team and did not want you to feel left out," Kelly said opening the door and entering the house to see what all was changed.

Rian smirked and smacked Kakashi on his ass. "Well come on in sensei lets see what's changed about our new humble abode~" he let out another giggle as Naruto still had his blush in place and Kakashi followed behind still in shock.  
Kelly was amazed at the changes there were now 8 bedrooms and the fourth floor was one huge bedroom with a massive bed in it, the new bathroom was the size of a public bath.

Rian did a little spin. "Marvelous~ simply marvelous!" He purred. "Now this is how we are gonna live it up from now on!" He laughed as he moved around the house blurring out of sight as he looked everything over.  
"Kelly-chan, what about the Massages you promised," Naruto asked bouncing in excitement.

Rian's eye gleamed. "I have to agree~" he purred. "What about our massages we were promised, K-chan~"  
"We have to take our soak's first," Kelly said heading towards the basement.

The three other members of team seven nodded and followed Kelly to the basement.  
Confused Zabuza and Haku moved to follow the team.

Once downstairs both missing nins were shocked. "How the hell do you have this in your house!" Yelled Zabuza  
"Seals and a lot of money" Kelly replied as he slid his clothes off to sink into the warm water.

Rian jumped out of his clothes and slid into the bath practically purring as he entered the water. Naruto blushed as he slid in and next to Kelly with Kakashi sliding next to Rian.  
"Are you two going to join us?" Kelly asked as he relaxed in the healing waters.

Haku blushed but Zabuza didn't care, he ripped off his clothes showing off his lean muscled body and impressive thick 9-inch cock before sinking into the water removing his bandages around his mouth, Haku soon followed sinking into the water right next to his master.  
Sitting the boys all chatted and talked about what they liked to do like when the team first formed.

"Ya know I have to admit Zabuza." Said Rian. "You are the first one outside of Kakashi to keep me entertained in a fight." He gazed at Zabuza. "I have to say that's impressive~"  
"Rian wait to jump his bones until after everyone gets a massage," Kelly said moving out of the water to his massage station.

Rian pouted. "Must you always see through me K-chan~" he whined playfully as he moved to float on his back.  
"So who goes first?" Kelly asked pulling out different sets of oils and lotions.

Kakashi stood and moved to the table. "I think I'll take the first one." He said with an eye smile making both Rian and Naruto glared at him.  
Moving Kelly started his massage, working each inch of pale skin after he closed the curtains that had soundproof seals to keep it private this time.

Rian pouted as he sank back into the water and popped back up. "I do so ever hate it when Kelly blocks out the sound." 

Back with Kakashi, he was practically melting under Kelly's hands, he couldn't control himself as he started to moan, closing his eye and enjoying the sensation.  
Leaning down Kelly started licking the tight puckered hole hidden by the perfect pale globes.

Kakashi gasped as a jolt went through his body. "Aaah~ k-Kelly!" He had only ever played with his hole once or twice himself, and yet Kelly's tongue felt better than his fingers.  
Kelly moaned as he gave a gentle suck to the hole while working his teacher's legs.

"K-Kelly-Aaaah~" Kakashi cock was rock hard against the table as he started rocking back and forth.  
Pulling back Kelly asked "Yes Sensei?" with a smirk on his face. 

Kakashi gritted his teeth, he could feel the pre leaking from his cock. "F-fuck please."  
"Roll over," Kelly said as he moved back.

Doing as told, Kakashi's cock stood proud and tall dripping pre.  
Moving Kelly straddled Kakashi and sunk down on the hard cock, moaning the whole time.

Kakashi moaned as he gripped the table his hands digging into the wood. "Ha ha ha~" he painted as he opened his Sharingan to keep this in his memory.  
Kelly started riding the hard cock while massaging Kakashi's chest and abs.

Kakashi couldn't stop himself as he moaned, both from Kelly riding him and his massage, he began to thrust his hips upward.  
"Ah Sensei" Kelly moaned as in front.

Kakashi's hands gripped Kelly's hips and he began to bounce his way ward student on his cock.  
Kelly moaned as the only thing holding him back from cumming was his cock ring.

Kakashi began to thrust his hips up meeting Kelly's thrust down. "Gaa! I-I'm gonna cum!" He said.  
"Ah" Kelly screamed as he tightened up around Kakashi.

Kakashi hissed and gave one last thrust before he came shooting his seed deep into Kelly's ass.  
Bending over Kelly kissed Kakashi and said: "Send in Naruto and Tell Rian he has a special present if he waits until the end of everyone else's massage."

Kakashi nodded and left the table, making sure to give Naruto his green light and telling Rian to wait, making his second student pout and cross his arms as Naruto moved to the table.  
Giving Naruto his massage Kelly moved down to his feet and started licking the sole of each one, sucking on each toe.

Naruto gave a small shudder and a giggle, he had never thought his feet could feel so sensitive with how Kelly was treating them.  
Kelly took his time and worked on every inch of the foot teasing it with little nips and the swipes of his tongue.

Naruto was red in the face and breathing heavily, his feet were being massaged and yet he was getting turned on from it. "Ah ah~"  
Moving up Kelly started worshiping Naruto's pits covered in thin blonde hair.

Once again Naruto was giggling as his cock was pressed against the table like his sensei and he was enjoying it.  
Rolling Naruto over Kelly sucked on his crushes nipples while massaging his pecs.

Naruto's hands gripped the table, he knew parts of his body were sensitive, but he never imagined his nipples could be as well. "Ah ah ah~ k-Kelly-chan."  
"Do you want to fuck me Ruto-kun?" Kelly asked.

"Y-yes Kelly-chan." He said his blue eyes filled with lust and slit like a fox's. "I want to fuck you."  
Switching Kelly laid down and faced his ass towards Naruto and gave him the go ahead.

Naruto sat up and lined his cock up with Kelly's hole and thrust right in, pushing all of his cock right down to his balls into Kelly's ass.  
Kelly moaned as the lustful thrust rocked his entire body with each second.

Naruto was growling as he began to thrust hard and fast into Kelly's ass, his balls smacking Kelly's own with each thrust as he pulled out to the head and thrust back in.  
It did not take long for Kelly to tighten up and pull Naruto over the edge.

Naruto gave a moan as he came, shooting his load into Kelly's ass adding on to the load from Kakashi had shot beforehand.  
Kelly hurried through Haku's massage and swallowed his cum before calling in Zabuza to take his turn.

Zabuza entered and laid down on his back. "Get right to it brat I've got a kink in my back that's been a pain in my fucking ass all day."

Kelly blushed but started to work on the muscled back of the older male.

Zabuza let out a grunt. "Fucking hell kid you've got some good ass hands."  
"Thank you," Kelly said working out the kinks in Zabuza back using his oils.

Kelly's hands moved along Zabuza's back, making the older nin grunt in pleasure. Slowly but surely his cock was getting hard from the massage.  
Kelly moved his hands to Zabuza's ass and started to massage the thick cheeks.

"Damn kid." Grunted Zabuza. "Make sure to do a real good job, I've been sore for months from working under the fucking slime ball Gato."  
"Any special request," Kelly asked as he moved onto the legs.

Zabuza gave him a fanged grin. "Hell yeah, I've been pretty fucking pent up for a damn long time." He looked over his shoulder at Kelly. "And I would appreciate a good fucking release with that mouth or ass of yours."  
"That is a basic part of my massage, special is something like Rimming, sucking on your feet, or burying my face in your pits," Kelly said as he reached the muscled feet.

"Well, then brat how about you make nice and give my hole a good rim." He said.  
Moving into place Kelly did as asked and started to rim the hole diving in deep.

"Fucking shit!" Moaned Zabuza. "That's right bitch! Get right up in there and lick my fucking ass!"  
Blushing Kelly started to french kiss the hole moaning in pleasure at the taste.

"Hell yeah!" Grunted Zabuza as his cock grew to its full height and leaked a steady amount of precum. "God damn! You got a real fucking good mouth you damn slut!"

"Get on the damn table on all fours like the fucking little bitch I know you are" he growled as he stood up.  
Moving into position Kelly shook his ass at the older male.

Growling like a beast, Zabuza grabbed Kelly's ass and gave one brutal thrust pushing deep into Kelly's ass and giving his ass a good harsh smack.  
Kelly collapsed on the table drooling in pleasure as his ass was pounded by the thick cock.

With every thrust, Zabuza would smack Kelly's ass. "Fuck! Your ass is so fucking good! Bet you could take more than one cock up that ass of your's, you damn dirty whore!"  
"You do know if the others heard you they would hunt you down" Kelly managed to moan out as he felt Zabuza approach his orgasm.

"For this sweet ass," Zabuza said as he smacked Kelly's ass harder. "It's fucking worth it!" And with one last thrust, he came shooting his load into Kelly's ass.  
Panting Kelly asked, "Can you send in Rian?" 

Zabuza nodded and left and told Rian to enter. Rian did so with a playful pout that was slowly turning into a grin. "Ara, Ara leaving me for last~ how naughty."  
"I made a treat for you but if you do not want it," Kelly said still laying on the table.

Rian giggled. "Come now K-chan you know I do so ever love treats."  
"Then you can start by rimming me," Kelly said with a smile.

Rian gave him a grin and moved to his ass and spread his cheeks and attacks his hole with his tongue.  
Kelly moaned in pleasure as the cum was eaten out of his hole.

Rian's tongue pushed deep into Kelly's hole, spreading it open letting the combined cum of Naruto, Kakashi, and Zabuza spill into his mouth making him moan at the flavor.  
After the cum was eaten Kelly gave Rian his massage and they both left to reenter the waters, Kelly finally removing the ring from his cock.

"Ara, Ara, want some help there K-chan~," asked Rian as he gripped Kelly's cock.  
Kelly moaned as he was swarmed by hands his body being teased.

Rian and Naruto attached themselves to his nipples, Kakashi and Zabuza licked and cured his neck, and Haku massaged his balls.  
Kelly melted into the grasp of the five males sighing in pleasure as he built to his orgasm.  
Naruto and Rian moved down and kissed and licked Kelly's cock pushing him further to the edge.  
With a grunt, Kelly erupted everywhere.

Rian and Naruto moaned as they caught some of Kelly's cum in their mouths. "Yummy/delicious."  
The next morning Kelly slipped on his black silk kimono and went for a walk through the village ending up talking to Konohamaru when Naruto and Sakura showed up 

Hey, boss!" Called Konohamaru as he ran up to him along with Mogei and Udon.  
"Hey Konohamaru," Naruto said as he stood next to Kelly and Sakura.

"Hey, boss who's the pink haired girl." Asked Konohamaru. "Is she your girlfriend~?" he asked teasingly.  
"No, she is a friend from the Acadamy" Naruto said as Kelly smiled gently.

"Oh!ok cause you could do much better like with him!" He said pointing at Kelly. "He's much better looking than any girl! Including that flat chested one next to you."  
Kelly reddened even as Sakura scowled at both him and Konohamaru.

"I mean look at her!" He said pointing at Sakura. "Is she even a she!"  
Kelly moved trying to sign Konohamaru to shut up and run, but the boy just kept talking

Sakura grew a tick mark on her head. "What did you say you little brat!" She yelled in anger.  
Grabbing Konohamaru Kelly took off running not looking in front of him he ran into someone and ended up falling on the ground.

"Ouch!" Cursed the person in a black cat-like suit with a bundle on his back. "Watch where you're going you punk!"  
Letting out a yelp Kelly felt his body get yanked up from the floor.

"Ya know it's punks like you that just piss me off." He said as he pulled back his fist. "I think I should teach you a lesson."  
As the girl tried to get him to stop Kelly smiled gently at the boy knowing his team was following him like they always do.

The girl suddenly gasped as she felt a clawed hand at her throat. "Ara, Ara~ trying to harm my dear K-chan." Purred a voice as Rian appeared behind the girl, and Naruto appeared before the boy socking him in the face. "Not your best idea."  
Kelly was in Kakashi's arms when he heard an annoying voice call him weak from the tree above them.

Rian looked up and smiled. "Ara~ uke-chan how nice to see you, tell me have you thought about my offer yet?" He asked licking his lips. "You would look wonderful in a collar."  
"Uh guys can we focus on the murderous red head in the tree," Kelly said biting back a moan as Kakashi groped him.

Gaara vanished and reappeared before Kakashi and Kelly. "You....what is your name."  
"Kelly and you?"Kelly asked even as he felt his underwear disappear.

Gaara smiled at Kelly, his eyes gleaming with insanity. "My name.....is Gaara of the Sands....and mother will enjoy your blood!"  
"Uh okay mister psycho I am calling the Anbu now," Kelly said with a deadpan look.

Gaara pulled back and moved away. "Your blood will be mine and mothers." He stood near his brother and sister. "Very soon." And they were gone.  
"Anyone else think he is short a few Kunai?" Kelly asked finally wiggling free and standing on his own feet.

Rian and Naruto glared at the spot where the sand trio had been. "Something big is coming." Said Rian his eye flashing like crazy. "And it ain't teammates not at all."  
"Rian was his chakra similar to Ruto-kun's or was that my imagination," Kelly asked making Kakashi focus at the possible meaning.

"No....it was similar, my dear teammates, we are dealing with an unstable human sacrifice." Said, Rian, as Naruto bit his lip in worry. "This just got a whole lot worse."


	5. Chapter 5

The chunin exams were underway, teams from all four major villages including the newly made village hidden in the sound were attending.  
Kelly followed behind his team, entering the room, multiple eyes glared at them as they entered.

Rian glared right back his eye flaring. Naruto glared as well, both boys let out a wave of killing intent, Naruto due to subconsciously drawing on the foxes chakra and Rian just from his own killing intent.  
"Guys come now," Kelly said before he was surrounded by their old classmates.

Rian smirked and flung his arms around Sasuke pulling him close. "Ara, Ara, uke-kun you have gotten strong to be here maybe when we're in the forest I can have some fun with you." He giggled and licked Sasuke's neck. "I promise I'll make you scream for more."  
Kelly looked at the cowering forms of Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji who were using him as a human shield and said "Really guys you are using me as a shield"

"When he's like that it's better to have something he won't harm in the way." Said Kiba. 

"Troublesome, but unless Sasuke gives in Rian will look for....other targets." Sighed Shikamaru.

"Munch...munch....and I don't want to be that target." Said Choji.  
"Well you Must be the Rookies," a silver-haired male said as he approached.

Rian turned to the silver-haired make still holding Sasuke in his arms. "And just who the hell are you."  
"My name is Kabuto" he then gave an introduction and offered his expertize.  
Rian narrowed his eyes. "Kabuto, from your headband your from our home right? How come I've never seen you around?"  
"I mostly helped in the hospital, this is my seventh exam I have info on anyone here," Kabuto said smiling.

Naruto's eyes widen. "Seventh time!" He said. While Kiba laughed. "You must really suck then!"  
Kankuro said, "What do you have on those three?" He asked pointing at Kelly, Rian, and Naruto.

Kabuto took out his cards and his eyes widen. "Whatever you do don't piss off his team." He said sweating slightly.  
"Then I would suggest Handing over those cards," Kelly said as held out his hand.

Kabuki looked surprised. "Oh sure." He said smiling and passing the card to Kelly.  
As Kelly took the cards, he brushed his hand over Kabuto and poisoned him.

Kabuto took his hand away looking at Kelly for a moment.  
Breathing out Kelly released a mist that clouded the entire room and gave a cover for Anbu to take Kabuto, it also acted as a tracker by latching a chakra only Rian would be able to sense on all hostiles.

Once the mist was gone everyone looked around. "Eh?" Said Kiba as he looked around. "Where did he go?!" 

Rian smirked and tightened his grip on Sasuke making him gag. "Oh Kabuto-kun just needed some....fresh air but I'm afraid he won't be back."  
Half-way through the written test Kelly stood up carried his paper over and switched with Naruto, losing only 1 point.   
Rian on the other hand simply moved faster and swapped a test with a rain ninjas. 

After the test was done a ball came crashing into the window and with it came, Anko the second predictor of the chunin exam who told them all to move to the second stage, the forest of death.  
On the way to the forest, Kelly stopped his team and said "Guys my gut is telling me we need to go all out so here" passing the boys two white stones.

Rian giggled his eye flashing once again. Naruto looked at the stone. "What's this Kelly-chan." He asked looking the Sasuke's over as Rian out his in his pocket.  
"Antidote stones they absorb any poison," Kelly said as he made a note that if his hunch is right he needs to send one to the Hokage.

Rian giggled. "Going all out, no holds bars just what every guy wants." Then he frowned. "But you're right I could feel a massive source of chakra but it's disappeared and I can't feel where it was or even is." He crossed his arms. "Whoever this is knows how to evade my senses."  
Naruto kept the scroll while the team started off into the forest and Kelly informed Rian "I tagged Everyone with my Tracking mist Hostiles marked red and friendlies Green Can you find everyone"

Rian closed his eyes and in his mind, a 3D map of the forest appeared. "Yeah, I got everyone, within my sight and they're all marked and targeted," Rian said cracking his neck.  
After asking for the number Kelly knew something was wrong and said "A whole team is missing, yet they entered the exam so we have someone who was not Sasuke's the first an hidden in this forest"

Rian's eyes widen. "Kelly that massive chakra I felt before it's heading our way." Rian's eye flashed again as his body trembled. 'It feels so familiar! Why!' He thought as he tried to control himself.  
"Shit He is here quick swallow the stones now" Kelly ordered getting ready for a fight.

The two nodded and swallowed the stones, just in time as a massive blast of wind blew through the area kicking up a massive wind tunnel.  
"Stop the Parlor Tricks and show yourself, Father," Kelly said turning to mist partially.

"Hm hm hm~" laughter echoed through the forest as rising from the ground was a member of the team from the village hidden in the grass. "My, my, must be my luck to run into three fresh genins."  
"Drop the disguise we know the real team is not in this forest," Kelly said sending a poison bullet at the male.

The male dogged with speed that rivaled a Kage. "Ah, my dear sweet child." Said the female as she reached up and ripped off her face showing the face of a pale man with golden snake-like eyes and purple eyeliner around his eyes.

"It's nice to see you, my dear child." Said Orochimaru as his tongue came out and licked his lips. "And I see you have the Kyuubi brat on your team along with- oh! My nice to see you again young Rian."

Rian's body trembled in anger. "Y-you!" He spat as his hands curled into fists, whips of chakra coming from him.  
"Dokuton: Doku Arena," Kelly said making a large amount of poison fill the Area as he melted away.

Orochimaru smiled. "Ah~ yes your poison release bloodline." He said smiling playfully. "Tell me....have you come to realize your full potential?"  
The Poison started forming spires of solid acid that stabbed through the target.

But it was for not as Orochimaru melted away into mud. "Come now Kelly can't you do better?" 

"How's this for better you bastard!" Rian appeared before him and launched a flying kick towards his face, but Orochimaru used his snake-like body and dogged. Naruto summoned clones and charged, but Orochimaru mowed them down easily.

Rian bounced off a tree and lunged at the snake man engaging him in a taijutsu match.  
Luckily thanks to the Doku arena Orochimaru could not see much plus the mile high cloud towered over the forest alerting the Hokage to a problem since it was an S-ranked Kinjutsu.

Orochimaru laughed as he dodged Rian's attacks. "My my such ferocity~ you certainly have grown." 

"Shut up!" Roared Rian as he flipped through the air and his legs like fan blades as he kicked and kicked at Orochimaru but he blocked each one. "Just shut up and die! Velocity Style: Twin Wind breaking blade!" With two spinning kicks, Rian sent two scythe-like blades of wind at the snake sannin.  
"Doku Prison" Kelly screamed as all the poison condensed towards Orochimaru. 

Orochimaru laughed. "Marvelous simply marvelous my dear child, truly you are my greatest creation."  
A large number of high-level chakra signatures started closing in on the battle site.

"Well my child seems we must cut this short." Orochimaru vanished and appeared before Kelly and slammed him into a tree. 

"Kelly" yelled an outraged Naruto and Rian. In anger, Naruto activated the Kyuubi's chakra and attacked Orochimaru, but the snake-like man avoided the attacks and slammed his hand into his stomach.

The chakra faded and Naruto fell to the ground out cold. He appeared near Rian. "Both you and Sasuke will be perfect." And snake his fangs into Rian's neck making him scream in pain.

"We'll meet again my dear child." He said as he disappeared in a pile of mud showing he was another clone.  
Kelly started laughing as he pulled out the three scrolls he stole and moved to undo the curse seal they're the poison out of it, just as the Hokage landed in the clearing.

"Fuck that son of a bitch escaped!" Roared Rian as his chakra went rampant he attacked a tree out of anger. "Fuck fuck Fuck fuck,!" He roared as his eye flared and his leg was cloaked in an almost flame-like aura of chakra as he kicked the tree turning it to splinters.  
"Rian we got it," Kelly said holding up the contract for the Snake Summoning.

Rian clamped down but still scowled. "He still needs to die by my hands." He said crossing his arms. "I hope uke-kun is ready cause as soon as we meet again his ass is mine."  
"Hokage-sama I am sorry we were not able to detain him longer," Kelly said bowing his head.

Sarutobi nodded. "It's fine Kelly I should have expected my former student to make an appearance, but I must commend you and your team for standing your ground." 

"Yeah well, can we get some help for Naru here." Said Rian holding up his blond teammate.  
"Also I will need your help Sir to Kill Manda and cancel all his contracts," Kelly said showing the contract to the older male.

Sarutobi nodded. "That will be taken care of after the second exam is complete, for now, you need to head to the tower, I will have the ANBU patrolling to see if they can find him." He said sending out the ANBU.  
It took no time to make it to the Tower. Leaving four days to rest up.  
Rian was tapping his foot, he could feel that other teams were making their way to the tower. Orochimaru "I can't wait to taste him." He said licking his lips.  
"I have to remove the seal First," Kelly said knowing he would only have a few minutes to do it.

Rian nodded and then stiffened. "There here inside the tower." He scowled. "That third teammate of theirs....he's strange."  
"He is one of Danzo's according to the files," Kelly said passing Naruto a bowl of homemade Ramen.

Naruto smiled and gulped it down. "Thanks, Kelly-chan." 

Rian giggled. "Come on let's go unseal my uke so I can put him in his place."  
"Wait here," Kelly said heading to talk to Sasuke and saying "I can get rid of the seal for a price you do one thing for me"

Sasuke glared. "And just what would be that price if I let you unseal it or even if I wanted u too." He said crossing his arms.  
"Oh you give Rian what he wants, and by the way, if you do not have the seal removed the Hokage will suspend you from being a Ninja," Kelly said holding out an official order.

Sasuke both scowled and blushed. "F-fine." He huffed as he rubbed his neck. "So.....how do we do this?"  
Tapping the seal Kelly drew the seal away and said "There done now go Uke-chan"

Sasuke scowled. "Don't call me that." He said trying to control his blush as he stomped off towards where Rian was.  
"Hope he is not delusional and thinks he will be the top," Kelly said walking away.

Rian waited patiently outside his and his teammate's room. Naruto had left a few minutes prior. "Ah uke-kun welcome~"  
"I am only doing this because of that bastard Kelly," Sasuke said blushing.

Rian glared and blurred out of sight and pushed Sasuke against the wall and pressed his knee against his crotch. "Watch what u say about my dear K-chan, uke-kun"  
Sasuke moaned as his lips were covered by Rian's.

Rian thrust his tongue right into Sasuke's mouth. "You taste so good uke-kun." He said as he reached under and tugged and pinched Sasuke's nipples.  
Moaning Sasuke's hips rocked against the knee.

"Ara Ara, such a naughty little uke." He said as he pulled Sasuke into the room and slammed the door shut, using his speed he stripped both of them naked.  
Sasuke had a hard twitching 5-inch cock, dripping pre.  
Rian giggled as he gripped Sasuke by his balls. "Ara, Ara, uke-chan I knew you were covering for something~," he said teasingly.  
Sasuke groaned as his balls were tugged and stretched out.

Rian purred. "Ara, my dear uke-chan I'm going to make you my little slut." He said as he pushed Sasuke down onto the bed. "And I'm going to enjoy every moment of it." He went down and took all five inches into his mouth.  
Throwing his head back Sasuke gripped Rian's hair his hips bucking into the sucking mouth.

Rian swirled his tongue around Sasuke's cock, and ever so lightly dragged his teeth along Sasuke's cock. His hands moved along Sasuke's body one towards his nipples the other to his hole.  
Sasuke was moaning as his body was teased and played with.

Rian giggled as he started to take Sasuke's cock into his throat. His finger pressed against his hole and pushed inside Sasuke's hole.  
Trying to jerk away Sasuke panted his cheeks crimson.

Rian pulled off his cock and gave it a smack. "Now now uke-chan relax~," he said dragging his tongue along Sasuke's cock. "Just relax" he swirled his finger around inside of him.  
Sasuke's hole slowly accepted the fingers and he let out a moan when they hit his prostate.

Rian's eyes gleam as he pressed down on Sasuke's prostate, loving the moans that came from him. "That's it uke-chan." He purred rubbing Sasuke's sweet spot.  
In a short time, Sasuke was moaning and pushing back on the fingers.

"Would u like something more uke-chan~ something bigger?" He teased as he jerked Sasuke off and pressed down in his sweet spot.  
A loud moan was the only answer Rian got.

Rian giggled as he pulled his fingers free and stood up. "If you want it uke-chan then you're going to have to suck it, get me all nice and wet."  
Sasuke looked ready to refuse until he saw Kelly behind Rian waving him to do it.

Rian could feel Kelly but said nothing. "Come on uke-chan either do it partially or I can get you all lubed up myself." He said licking his lips.  
Slowly Sasuke started licking the dark shaft glaring at Kelly as he disappeared.

Rian moaned and ran his fingers through Sasuke's hair. "That's it uke-chan just like that."  
After a few the cock was dripping saliva and pre.

"All fours uke-chan show me that ass of yours." Ordered Rian.  
Moving into position the puckered pink hole winked back at Rian from between the spread pale cheeks.

Rian laughed as he bent down and gave Sasuke's hole a brief lick before lining his cock up with his hole. "Get ready uke-chan~" he purred before pushing in.  
Grunting Sasuke felt his hole open up to swallow the thick cock.

Rian moaned as he gave Sasuke's ass a good slap. "Such a fine fuckable ass uke-chan." He pulled out to the tip and thrust back in going balls deep with each thrust.  
Sasuke tried to hold back his moans as his arms grew weak.

Rian chuckled as he reached down and began to jerk Sasuke off being over so he was close to his ear. "Don't deny yourself the pleasure uke-chan embrace it~"  
Moans started to pour from Sasuke as he gave in and enjoyed the fucking.

Rian purred in pleasure as he continued to thrust into Sasuke's ass, loving how tight it was and how it squeezed his cock. "Fuck so good!"  
Both males built to their orgasm quickly.

Rian grinned as he wrapped his arms around Sasuke's waist and pulled him back as Rian fell onto the bed letting Sasuke fall right down on his cock.  
Sasuke's load forced from him by the thick cock striking his prostate.

Rian came as well shooting his load deep into Sasuke's ass with a moan.  
Sasuke laid panting on Rian's chest before he got up without a word and redressed.

Rian smirked. "Don't pretend you didn't enjoy it uke-chan." Purred Rian as he draped himself over Sasuke's shoulders making sure his cock pressed against his ass. "Trust me you'll want more~"  
Cheeks red Sasuke let out a Hn and left the room.

Rian giggled as he too redressed. "Ara, Ara, I love it when they play hard to get." His eye gleamed. "It making more fun for me!"  
"Enjoy yourself?" Kelly asked as he walked in with Naruto.

"Oh, indeed and I can tell he'll want more." Giggled Rian. "As much as he will deny it he'll crave it,"  
"Don't know why you want the Teme when we have Kelly?" Naruto said sitting on his bed.

Rian giggled. "Naru it's not so much I want him." Rian's eyes gleamed. "He's got this idea he's supposed to be the top of the class, number one, I want to crush that idea and see him defeated and begging for me to screw him." He then kissed Kelly's cheek. "Kelly will always be ours, but my dear uke-chan will be my pet~"  
"Speaking of Pets I am going to use the scroll soon luckily my time as Doku got the rest of those scrolls," Kelly said as one of his prices was all foreign Summoning contracts be turned over to him, he had waited for the last poison scroll to do the signing that would combine them together.

"Oh, summon contracts?" Asked Naruto, tilting his head like a curious fox. 

Rian smiled. "And just how many contracts do you have my dear Kelly?"  
"I think the last count was 12 poison and 10 normal" Kelly replied

"Hm~ would u be willing to let me and Naru browse those normal ones? After all having a summon contract could be very useful especially later on."  
"Of course provided you make it to the finals," Kelly said with a smirk on his face.

"Ohohoho, do you doubt that we will Kelly-chan~," asked Rian with a smirk. "After all the three of us are strong there is no way we're gonna lose." Naruto nodded his blue eyes shining. 

"You'll see Kelly-chan well make it to the finals no matter what! That's a promise!"


End file.
